


miffy is lesbean

by sharptoothed (orphan_account)



Category: Nijntje | Miffy Series - Dick Bruna
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 09:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12504016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sharptoothed
Summary: miffy and melanie are special friends.





	miffy is lesbean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my girlfriend siline](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+girlfriend+siline).



> this is very short and sweet. i wrote it for my girlfriend who loves miffy. (love you baby.) it is not a weird sex thing like you psychopaths did to my friend moomin. please be nice about it.

miffy bun and melanie

are very special friends

when they have each other round

the fun just never ends

  
-

 

while they would never tell them

(it wouldn’t be polite),

they like each other more than boys

their playing just feels right  
  
  
-  
  


one game these bunnies like to play

is special bunny kiss

they have to try a lot of times

because sometimes they miss

-

  
  
they love to sleep together

snuggled in bed nice and tight

melanie always makes sure

the blanket’s tucked just right

-  
  
  
goodnight, sleepy bunny girls!

have special bunny dreams!

with your sweet hearts so full of love

they’re bursting at the seams


End file.
